You Have Got To Be Kidding
by ffacowgirl89
Summary: What happens when Harry, Ron, and Hermione get to know four American Girls better? What is Malfoy planning? And will everyone make it to the end of the year with their sanity still? Summary sucks... Story much better!


**AN- Ok, so this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. I hope that ya all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I am definitely no JK Rowling… Therefore, I own nothing… except the plot, and any characters that I have introduced… U get the idea**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**You Have Got To Be Kidding!!!**

Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny warm September day. In fact, it was September first and not everywhere was as bright and sunny; one particular compartment came to mind. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were at it again with one of their famous fights. Sixteen-year old Harry Potter sat looking out the window as the Hogwarts Express started pulling out of platform 9 ¾.

'I sincerely hope that they don't keep this up for the whole ride.' Harry thought while watching his two best friends arguing, about only who knows what. Rolling his eyes Harry got up after five more minutes of listening to them bicker and decided to go look for Ginny and some others.

He had only been looking for a few minutes when he heard a bunch of girls giggling uncontrollably and someone shouting:

"Petrificus Totalus!" followed by some more giggling.

Curious to know what was causing all of the commotion Harry went to investigate the source. Spying an half opened compartment door, walked to it and opened it the rest of the way. Inside he saw quite a sight. There were five girls, four of which were laughing and one lying on the floor apparently petrified from the jinx. Out of the five girls, there was only one that he really knew and that was Ginny. He easily spotted her out of the girls because of her vibrant red hair. The other four girls in the room Harry knew because they were in Gryffindor with him and three of the four were in his year; however, he never really had a chance to really know them as they transferred to Hogwarts halfway through the year. This was during that time he had other things to think about.

Sitting next to Ginny was a short pale girl with brown-layered hair that just brushed her shoulders and blue eyes named Kadence Hart. All that Harry knew of Kadence was that she tended to be quite dramatic and flamboyant. Many people underestimate her due to her shortness, however that did not matter, as she was quite a tough girl and she was very smart.

Across from Kadence was Lola Young. Lola was a few inches taller than Kadence and had tan colored skin that drove Lavender Brown crazy trying to figure out how she did it. She had bright very light blue eyes and dark brown slightly wavy hair that went slightly past her shoulders. Lola, or so it seemed to Harry, knew a lot about fashion. Actually, she sometimes, helped Lavender and Parvti out with makeup and such.

Sitting next to Lola and smiling at the girl on the floor was Melinda (Millie) Allen, who was taller than Lola. She had straight dusty red color hair that went past her chin, and blue eyes that had specks of gold and green in them. She was Ginny's age, however, she spent a lot of time with the older girls. Millie was constantly reading books, in fact, Harry thought that she could give Hermione a run for her money. Harry did not know much about Millie, except that she and Josie would hold whispered conversations that would send Josie into fits of giggles.

The last girl and the one that they all seemed to be laughing about was Josephine Meadowes, Josie, as she made sure everyone called her that, was quite the extraordinary girl. She had long wavy blond hair that went past the middle of her back. She also had blue eyes that looked like a stormy sky.

Harry had the other three pretty well sorted out. However, Josie was different. All four girls were intelligent; but sometimes Josie seemed to not have a clue as to what was going on. Harry described her has a bubbly person, but she did have her quiet moments. Another thing that was different about her was that she didn't fuss over her appearance a lot. Though, Harry has seen her once or twice putting on some sort of make up when she thought that no one was watching.

"Harry? HARRY?!" said Ginny looking over at him. Shaken from his thoughts Harry looked up at her.

"Hmm??"

"Do you need something? Or are you going to stand there and gawk?" Kadence inquired while smiling. That was another thing about the girls. Harry has never quite gotten use to their accents. All four of them moved here from America, and their accents always catch him off guard.

"Well, I needed a break from Ron and Hermione, they are at it again.." He stated while sitting down next to Ginny as Josie got back to her feet.

"I'm glad that there are SOME people who will at least perform the counter curse." Josie stated while trying not to laugh.

Everyone else just rolled her eyes as they launched into the story as to why they used the Full Body Bind on Josie. Just as they were finishing the story, Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Harry!! There you are, we were looking for you!" exclaimed Hermione following Ron into the compartment. Harry just shrugged his shoulders apologetically in response.

"Well, seeing as it is getting far too crowded, I think that I'm going to go visit with a few friends." Ginny stated standing.

"You mean Dean?" Josie stated before looking at Ginny with a huge grin.

"Well, if I just so happen meet him along the way.. well them umm. Well I'll see you lot later!" and with that Ginny ran out of the compartment leaving behind a very confused Ron and Harry.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked as Hermione smacked him for his language.

Kandece just rolled her eyes before answering him,

"Don't worry about it. Just leave her alone ok?"

And with that, everyone started up various conversations that ranged from the upcoming school year (Ron, Harry, Hermione, Josie, and Millie) to the cutest guys and latest couples (Lola and Kadence).

An hour later, the train started to slow down and it was total chaos in the compartment as everyone tried to get their luggage down. Josie, while being her clumsy self ended up hitting herself in the head while getting down her trunk. Harry just laughed to himself as he looked out of the window at the direction of Hogwarts.

"Finally home" thought Harry, and as he looked over he caught Josie's eye and gave a small smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so there is the first chapter. Tell me what you think. I know that it is short but.. well I accidentally lost what I had written out.. Yup cannot find my notebook anywhere. Therefore, I cut it off there for now. REVIEW please.. Any criticism would be super. I changed this first chapter than how I first had it. Hopefully everyone will enjoy it. !!! In addition, to make some things clearer, the girls that I have introduced are actually modeled after my best friends.**

Review! Trust me it gets better. Oh, and if u think of a better title.. Let me know


End file.
